Forever Young
by celticbodhmall
Summary: This story alternates between Storybrooke and Fairytale Land. It also features another realm called the Land of Forever Young. I've based it on an Irish legend called as "Oisin and the Land of Tir na nÓg" It occurs after Grahams death and during the time Mary Margeret wasn't too popular with the townsfolk. Most of the OUAT characters are featured as well as some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my second story. I'm still working on the rest of the chapters for my first one but I got a bit sidetracked with this. I'm a big OUAT fan and like many of you I've grown up with these fairytales too but since I'm Irish I've also grown up with Irish fairytales as well so I thought it might be fun to incorporate one into the OUAT world. The story I have chosen is called "Óisin and the land of Tir na nÓg". It's one of my all time favourites. There are many versions of this online if you fancy reading it. I was going to upload a link but the version I'm using is from an old storybook of mine and I can't find an internet version of it. I'm having so much fun writing it and I really hope anybody who reads it likes it. Thanks so much to everyone who viewed my last story.

Emma arrived for work early. On entering the sheriff's station she was engulfed by the smell coming from the cell. Having arrested Ben many times, she should have been used to his stench. "Mr Yeats, are you awake?" He grunted. "You must have one serious headache" she smirked. He sat up and smiled at her. He was in his 80s. He had a thick grey beard and the kindest eyes, Emma thought. "You really have to stop causing trouble, you're becoming a full time job for me" She handed him a croissant and some coffee. He thanked her. "Maybe I'm just sweet on you." he laughed.

He was harmless, she knew that and so did everyone in Storybrooke, but his drunken rages were beginning to try the resident's patience. His latest offence was smashing some glasses at Grannys when she refused to serve him more beer. Emma was called in to calm him down but it was no use, he was a difficult man to reason with when he was drunk.

"I've got good news, Granny's agreed not to press charges." A wave of realisation passed over Ben. "Oh dear, I was such a bastard last night." "Yes you were, now finish your breakfast and I'll let you go. I have real criminals to catch" Ben smiled and took a large bite out of his croissant. Emma felt guilty, he probably hadn't eaten in days. She should have brought him something more substantial.

Ben squinted when he reached the daylight. His head was heavy with aches and only one thing would subdue the pain. The hair of the dog! He also had some grovelling to do and so he walked towards the diner. Crossing the road, he passed Mr Gold, who gave him a smile and a friendly hello. The entire town was afraid of that man but Ben thought him quite reasonable. He had often bought him a drink or given him some money for food. Though he can't recall them ever having a conversation. Yes, he thought, Gold was alright.

(scene shift)

Above the clouds of fairytale land there lies a realm of such beauty, one would think it a paradise. In this promised land no-one ever grows old or dies. Children, here, reach the age of 21 and remained that age for eternity. It was called the Land of Tir Na nÓg. It was peaceful place where dreams were fulfilled. A resident only needed to imagine something and it would appear. If one was hungry, a great feast would surround them. If one was tired, they would find themselves in bed with merely the blink of an eye.

Manannán was king of this land. The tradition was that a race to the top of the highest hill would decide who would be king. This tradition took place annually and anyone, who wished, could participate. Manannán always won. However, one day he noticed a few of the newly grown youths were gaining on him. He became quite weary and decided to visit one of his trusted druids. He entered the manor of his closest friend that following morning. "Manannán, my king, congratulations on your victory" The two embraced. "Thank you, but I must speak plainly with you. You are one of my oldest friends so I trust this will be kept in confidence" "Ofcourse, your majesty, what is the matter?" Manannán began to pace. He was a proud man and could not bear to admit weakness. "You were there yesterday, at the race? You must have noticed how I struggled, I fear my time as King will come to an end shortly. Friend, you can see the future. If you know anything you must tell me." The druid sighed, "I trust you will interfere if I tell you?" "I will do whatever I have to to remain King, tell me what you know." Reluntantly the druid told him that the next King would be the man who married his daughter. Manannánn was taken aback. Niamh was his only child and he cherished her. He did not like to invite notions of her marrying. "She is barely 19. She won't be marrying any time soon" "19 is old enough to fall in love, your highness" Manannán bit his lip. After a few moments, an idea came to him. He realised there was one solution to both his problems; to stop his beautiful daughter from marrying and to stop his throne being taken from him. "My dear friend, I need to ask a favour of you, for the sake of the kingdom, will you honour my request?" "It depends on the request" "I want you to make my daughter look like a hideous monster." The druid was speechless. "But Niamh is the most beautiful girl in the land, it would be an insult to the gods to do such a thing" "Have I not been a good King?!" Mananánn asked "Have I not taken good care of my people?. I have stopped the intrusions of those who wish to destroy us time and time again. If Niamh does not marry, then I will remain King but if she does who knows what will happen, do you?" The druid could not say. His gift failed him at that moment but he kept his resolve. "I have known the princess everyday since the day she was born, I will not do such a cruel thing to her and you will not find anyone on this land who will" Manannánn's browed furrowed "Well, then I will have to look elsewhere." he exclaimed and stormed out.

(scene shift)

Ben entered the diner. Mary Margeret was sitting by herself reading. It had been a difficult time for her. She was in bad favour with most of the residents over her affair with David. Ben didn't like to take sides in any argument he was not involved in so when her eyes met his he smiled. This seemed to make her uncomfortable. He glanced around and noticed that everyone seemed to look that way. He felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Ruby wearing a disgruntled expression. "What are you doing in here, you didn't do enough damage last night?" "I just came to apologise, I don't know what got into me" the old man stuttered. His headache was getting worse and he was a little surprised at Ruby's tone. She was usually such a friendly girl. "'I'll tell you what got into you, about a dozen beers and 2 bottles of rum!"she exclaimed. "This has happened too many times Ben, I'm sorry but you're no longer welcome here. You're barred!" Her eyes burned into him. "Ruby, stop it" Granny ordered as she she appeared from the kitchen. "No, Gran he almost threw a glass at your head. He's dangerous. If you want to get drunk that's your choice but why should the rest of us have to deal with it?" Old Ben could fell tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I promise petal. Mrs Lucas, I-I'm so sorry that I scared you." "No more apologies" Ruby retorted. He voice was reaching yelling pitch. "Just leave!" "But, but where will I go?" he sobbed "That's not our problem" Ruby replied. He bowed his head and then left. Granny shock her head at Ruby.

(scene shift)

Manannán was weary when he reached the strange lands. The air seemed heavier here and he was in a hurry as time moved differently in this realm. He was anxious to get this arrangement settled. He feared if he delayed too long, guilt might take hold of him. He reached the castle and entered the courtyard. It was a foggy evening and the sounds that echoed from the enchanted forest made him uneasy. He motioned his horse to the stable where a feast of straw was waiting. He settled the horse in his resting place and proceeded towards the castle. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He waited a moment and then again, harder this time. The door swung open. He entered the hallway but could see no one. It was a dark and dreary hallway. The paintings that hung there were covered with dust. He should really find himself a caretaker, Manannánn thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As he moved through the narrow hallway, he suddenly felt a chill. He paused. A door creaked open beside him and he entered anxiously. A large fire stood at the end of the room with a chair facing it. It was a cold evening and he relished in the idea of warming up near the flames. He sat in the armchair and just as he felt himself falling into a deep slumber, he heard a voice. It sounded part human and part hyena. "Comfy, are we?" It sniggered. He stood up and moved behind the chair. There was nothing there. "Enough with the child's play. Show yourself" he ordered. " "Hmm, a bit pressed for time are we?" He turned to find the armchair facing him and sitting in it was the strangest little man he'd ever seen. His skin was grey and scaly and his eyes were pitch black. Manannán felt uneasy. "I hear every year that passes in your world is ten here. Don't worry dearie, I won't keep you chatting that long. So what can I do for you?" "You are the dark one? I'd expected you to be taller" Manannán had suddenly found his confidence. The creature was indeed strange but he didn't appear as powerful as legend had claimed. "Well, you know what they say about small folks,its a lot harder to keep track of them" he sniggered again. "I want to make a deal with you, I will give you anything you ask if you do this for me". The imp smiled "What would you have me do?" "I need you to turn my daughter into something hideous" Rumplestilskin grinned wickedly. "Something like me" "Yes". "Oh, I can do better than that" and he leapt from the chair "You see I've always thought you land of youth dwellers were quite, well, vulgar, you eat all day and laze about, never doing any work. It's all about gluttony for you. You know what you remind me of." and with this he gave a wicked smile "pigs". Manannán sighed, "Alright, a pig it is. So what do you want out of this" "Hmm well let me see" he tapped his long finger against his chin for several minutes before looking at the King. "I want to steal the immorality of someone from your kingdom. The King was astonished. He wondered who's immortality would have to be sacrificed. "Do we have a deal?" "Who would you have in mind" asked Manannánn. "Oh I dunno lets say, your daughter's husband" The king was confused. "No man would marry a woman who looked like a pig!"he declared. "Oh I know so luckily for you, you may never have to pay that price. But if you do, well, it's not really much of a price. Say someone agrees to marry your daughter with his youth gone, he'll never take your place." The King grinned. The situation did seem advantageous; A contingency plan was always a wise thing to have. "Deal, but how do I get his youth for you." "Simple" smiled Rumple. "Send him to the isles of Eire where time moves faster than in both our realms. When he is there, I will have my chance."

The deal was struck and the king considered it very beneficial. As he rode back towards Tir na nÓg, he kept thinking about the strange creature. "Dark one, what a joke!" he laughed.

When he arrived home, his daughter Niamh was waiting for him. She rushed to embrace him and as she did he cupped her face within his palms. Niamh of the golden hair was her official title. Like her mother, her hair sparkled like the sun. As he gazed upon her, he felt a tear form. She would never be this beautiful again.

The next morning Niamh awoke and dressed. She prepared some breakfast and sat in the courtyard eating it. She decided to give her father's stallion some special attention for delivering him safely home. She entered the stable and picked up a grooming brush. On approaching the horse he jumped hysterically. The other horses responded in kind with the exception of Aonbharr, her own horse. "Shh Shh" she cried. The stable boy entered and accidently let out a yelp. "Strange creature, leave this place. I beg you" Niamh was confused. "What, it's me, it's Niamh." "Lies" replied the stable boy and he began to beat her with a rack spade. She stumbled and fell "Niamh is the most beautiful woman in the land, you are nothing but a beast. Leave or I will have you beaten and burned. Niamh rose and ran from the stable.

As she crossed the glen, she could still hear the sounds of the horses. Suddenly, she heard her father calling. She stopped and he ran to her. He reached out and put his arms around her. "Oh Niamh, it is as I feared." He led her back inside.

When they arrived inside the castle he guided her to the living room. There, he motioned her towards the mirror. Niamh saw something horrible staring back. Though her body remained unchanged, she now wore the face of a pig. She began to cry. Again Manannán put his arm around her. "I am hideous" she sobbed. "No you're not" he spoke as firmly as he could. "Why has this happened to me, papa?" she looked into his eyes and guilt forced him to look away. He could not bring himself to tell her the truth, that not only had he turned her into a monster, but that he had condemned her to a life of solitude. Instead he lied. He created a story about an evil monster who put a curse on her mother when she was pregnant with her. She believed him in the way all children believe their parents.

That afternoon, the King called for a huge meeting. He declared that all his subjects must attend or they would be punished with exile. Before, his announcement, he requested a private meeting with his friend the druid. He reminded him about his promise of discretion. This made the druid anxious. He knew this threat meant that Manannán followed through on his promise.

The crowd hushed as their king addressed them. He told them the same story as he had told Niamh. They listened attentively as he described how his fair daughters face had been transformed and how she had become unrecognizable. He made his subjects swear not to harm or ridicule his daughter's new appearance and asked them to show her compassion.

In the days and weeks that followed, no one saw her. Usually she would ride into town everyday with Aonbharr. She would stop and chat with the locals. Sometimes she and a few other girls from the town would go into the forest of Coill for a picnic. Nowadays she mostly sat in her room. Sometimes she would spend time in the stable with Aonbharr while the others horses were taking their morning exercise. Her life became quite solitary. Every night she dreamt the same thing that in the morning she would awake and be as she was. She prayed and pleaded with the gods but they offered no assistance. With every day that passed she was becoming more and more a shadow of her former self.

The old druid in the meantime was guilt-stricken. Although, he could not break his oath to the king, he badly wished to help Niamh. One night he had a premonition that gave him cause to hope. When he discovered the king was planning a hunting trip he saw his chance. He decided to visit Niamh and tell her of his dream.

When he arrived, she refused to see him. Yet, he would not be deterred. He waited outside her chambers for hours until finally she gave in. "What do you want?" "My dear princess," he said excitedly "I know how you can break the curse" Niamh's heart began to race. She had prayed for this for so long. "Niamh you must go to isle of Eire, there you must find the son of Fionn McCumhaill. He is your only hope and your true love. By marrying him, the curse will be lifted and you will be happier than ever before." Niamh felt a little uneasy, she had never left Tir na nÓg before and she had heard many stories of the fierce warrior Fionn MacCumhaill. His son would be no different, she could she love a barbarian. "I will tell my father when he returns and we can make plans then." "No" exclaimed the druid much to Niamh's astonishment. He longed to tell her the truth, that her father had done this terrible thing to her but duty had bound him not to. "My premonition shows that you take this journey alone." Niamh nodded in agreement. "Then there isn't a moment to spare." She bade the druid farewell and with her faithful steed she made her way to the Isle of Eire to find her love and her lost beauty.

(scene shift)

Feeling thirstier than ever, Ben tried to get a drink at a few bars. On entering one he saw David and Archie propped against the counter. He bid them hello and sat a few stools down. "Tonight's supposed the coldest night of the season yet," Archie sighed. "Times like this I wish I lived somewhere a little more southerly" David said. "Yeah, but think of the scenery" David laughed "Yeah, it sure makes the frostbite worthwhile. The barman returned from the cellar and his face fell when he saw Ben. "Hey you," Ben looked up "Yeah, you old man, I told you you're barred." Ben tried to plead with him. "Just one drink and I won't cause any trouble here, look," and he pulled out piles of loose change from his pocket. "I have enough money here for two drinks. How 'bout I buy you one to say sorry" "Get out" the barman retorted as he leaned across the counter. "Take it easy" David interrupted "It's just one drink" "Keep out of it" the barman hissed. And he flung Ben's change on the ground "O-O dear" Ben said shakily as he bent down to pick up his change. "Here, let me" said David bending down beside him. "Enough of this crap," the barman yelled. He moved out from the counter and grabbing Ben by the bag of his jacket he dragged him to the door. "No no please, just let me get me money thats all I have." Ben pleaded. But as he said it, he found himself outside. "And don't come back" the barman shouted as he threw Ben on the ground. He slammed the door closed. Ben turned and still sitting, his eyes filled with tears. "Please" he squealed "please just let me stay inside a while. I won't be any trouble, I promise, please, please...please." He began to sob and just then it started to snow.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to upload the next part of the story. I've been having a few problems with my internet connection. Anyway heres chapter 3. I hope you all like it and if you have any suggestions or comments I'd be thrilled to hear them. Thanks again for reading

A boar stood grazing near the foot of Slieve Donard when suddenly an arrow pierced his stomach. Cheers resounded through the wood as three warriors approached the dying animal. Fionn Mac Cumhaill lowered his crossbow and smiled. He was a tall and sturdy man with an amber beard. He had been the leader of the fianna for over twenty years now and his strength and agility saw no sign of declining with age. "Father" called Óisin, his eldest son. "We have more than enough meat for the camp, shall I bring some of it into town for the poor." Fionn laughed. There was nothing strange in this remark, Óisin was widely regarded as the sweetest of the Fianna. Though he possessed the strength of his father, he had the heart of his mother and it was that that guided him. "If you must my boy, but don't delay there too long."

Óisin loaded a few carcasses onto his horse and proceeded to carry the rest on his back.

In the distance, unnoticed, stood Niamh. She had arrived a few hours earlier and couldn't decipher who the sons of Fionn were from the crowd of men. They all seemed so similar in features, except for Óisin. Like Niamh, he had a mane of golden hair. Niamh couldn't take her eyes of him. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. As she watched him depart she longed to follow him but she was frightened that her wretched appearance would frighten him or even worse, would cause him to harm her.

"Apparently, he is adored by many pretty maidens" a voice declared. Niamh turned and saw a little man standing beside her. The man grinned "Well, what happened to you dearie?" he asked. "A curse" she replied. "That's why I'm here. I'm hoping to find my true love and be cured" Her statement made Rumple shudder. It had been six months since Belle had left the castle and in the time that passed he had done little else but spin gold and cradle that chipped cup: the only thing he had left of her. It was only by chance that he had remembered the deal he'd struck with Niamh's father years before and although immortality no longer seemed the ultimate prize, he had earned it. "Well, true love's kiss can break any curse, or so I'm told. Perhaps it's he, go talk to him" Niamh sighed. "I couldn't he's so handsome and I'm so horrible." Rumplestilskin could recognize that feeling "Love is blind dearie. Would you believe I got a beautiful girl to fall in love with me?" "Really?" she gasped "And did you live happily ever after?" "No" he replied, he had never talked about her before. "I'm sorry. What happened?" "She realised my ugliness was skin deep" Niamh flinched. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Well, that's how it goes sometimes. That won't happen to you. Here" he wrestled a scarf from his pocket. "Wear this, he'll never notice." "Thank you, smiled Niamh as she wrapped the scarf around her head. It covered every inch of her face bar her eyes. "No matter, good luck" he said smiling. She hurried along the trail dragging Aonbharr along.

Óisin heard Niamh's steps and haunched to see who was approaching. On seeing the woman wrapped and her horse he rose. "I see you're struggling with those. Would you like some help?" "I'd be very grateful, thank you. My name is Óisin" he said reaching out his hand. "Niamh" she replied taking it and together they continued along the trail. Niamh was surprised at how easy he was to talk to. He was smart and wickedly funny. She felt her heart soaring; she knew she was falling in love.

"Do you mind me asking, why do you wear that scarf?" Niamh had almost forgotten she was wearing it. Looking into his eyes she felt a safer than she had felt in a while. She began and the words flowed out so easily. She told him all about the wicked curse and the druid's premonition about the son of Fionn MacCumhaill. "Well, you're in luck" smiled Óisin "My name is Óisin and Fionn is my father." A wave of embarrassment flew over Niamh. She would never have been so frank had she known the identity of her sensed her sudden unease. "Niamh, may I see your face." He stepped closer and suddenly he was everywhere: his scent, his smile, the dimple on his chin. She basked in it. She knew he would be repulsed by her face, just like everyone else. Yet she couldn't say no. She nodded and he began to unravel the scarf. She squeezed her eyes closed. She couldn't bear to see his reaction. As the scarf slid away, she could feel the cool air against her cheeks. It felt so refreshing. "Niamh" he whispered. She opened her eyes and there he stood smiling as before. "You are beautiful" His voice was soft and melodious. He knelt down and still smiling he asked her to marry him.

They left the town as husband and wife and Niamh left it more beautiful than ever before. They walked hand in hand, both beaming with happiness. "Why did you want to marry me so soon?" she asked. "Because" he gently squeezed her hand as he spoke "Because I couldn't wait for my life with you to begin" It was the happiest moment of Niamh's life. She had found love, pure and humble love. "Where to now?" he asked her. Niamh knew only one place as home. She had no wish to travel or see the world. Óisin was all she needed. "Come home with me to the Land of Tír na nÓg. There you will never know pain or suffering. You will never grow old or die and we will be together forever." Óisin instantly agreed. "Besides," he smirked. "Winter is coming and it gets quite cold here" Niamh smiled and embraced him. "I promise, you shall never be cold again"

Ben lay wrapped in garbage bags. He tried in vain to stop shaking. He kept recalling the scenes of the day. People were starting to really detest him and he just kept making it worse. He sighed. Sometimes at his lowest ebb, he thought about dying. The sense of relieve in it, for him and everyone else. "Mr Yeats" Mr Gold's shadow appeared before him as if from nowhere. "What are you doing out here? It's well below freezing" But Ben didn't reply. All he wanted now was to be left alone. "I'm doing some inventory in the shop. I could use some company. How about it? I think I have a bottle of bourbon in there too." He reached out his hand. Suddenly Ben felt enraged. "I just want to be left alone " he yelled. Mr Gold chose to ignore his tone. "Well, I'll more than likely be in the back anyway." Ben threw the bags off of himself and rose to face Mr Gold. "You know what I don't understand, why the most feared man in town is going out of his way to be nice to the local drunk." Mr Gold was unnerved "Well, I wouldn't call you the local drunk." "Don't patronise me, I know perfectly well who I am, but who exactly are you?" Ben yelled. He was more annoyed than angry at this stage. He was many things but niave wasn't one of them. Mr Gold was hiding something. He could feel it. "If you want to freeze, fine" snapped Mr Gold and he walked away. Ben's anger seemed to have left with him. Now the old man only felt remorse.

Mr Gold shuffled with the keys to his shop. He was enraged. No one dares speak to me like that, he thought. "Sir" said Williams. Mr Gold looked up. It was the private detective he had hired. "Well, well, well. Mr Gold smirked. "if it isn't one of my poorer investments. If this is about the cut I made to your cheque, you can hold you're breath. You're lucky I haven't fired you." "Sir, I think I've think I've found her" Mr Gold's smile faded fast. "What does that mean, you think?" "Well, you didn't give me much to go on. Here have a look." He handed him a photograph. Mr Gold stared intensely at it. Years had passed since he'd seen that face but instantly he recognised it. He'd found her.


	4. Chapter 4

Many thanks for all the views and positive responses. I hope you like this latest installment. Someone commented that it might be useful to indicate when I'm switching from Storybrook to Eire and Tir na nÓg. I hadn't even thought of that so thanks for the tip. So I am editing the story to indicate when the scene shifts occur. Happy reading and thanks again for viewing my story

It was dusk by the time they arrived at the camp. The others were huddled around a great fire but as they were trained hunters they sensed the two approaching. Fionn rose to meet his son who promptly introduced his bride. "It is an honour to welcome you into my family princess. The stories of your beauty do not do you justice." Niamh felt a crimson hue upon her cheeks. She was once so used of such compliments but her recent experience had humbled her. "Thank you sir, I have to apologise for not meeting with you before Óisin and I were married. He just couldn't wait" and she nudged his shoulder with her cheek. "Thats my son for you, impetuous and impatient" he smiled. "Come, we are just roasting some boar meat, ye must be ravaged with the hunger" his thick Irish accent wrapped around his words so beautifully. They joined the others by the fire and soon there was drinking and music and Niamh and Oisin danced the night away. As dawn approached they found a quiet place to watch the sunrise.

When they returned to camp, Óisin began to say his goodbyes. Tearfully he embraced his father. For so long they had only had eachother. Óisin had never known his mother due to an evil curse that had changed her into a deer and forced her to abandon her husband and infant son. Fionn begged him to reconsider. He assured him that Niamh would be safe with the Fianna protecting her. "The Fianna are warriors. War is always with them. I couldn't bear to let Niamh be a part of that" he protested. Fionn nodded. He knew the power of true love better than most. "I can't believe you're leaving, I thought we'd ride together always" and a tear pierced his eye. "As did I but destiny has other plans for me" Óisin replied. "Well if the legends are to be believed that kingdom is the happiest in all the realms. As your father I wish you nothing but that. You have my blessing, son" and with that they said farewell. Óisin joined Niamh on top of Aonbharr and the horse began to gallop away. Fionn and the others watched as the horse rode off above the sea and into the air disappearing into the clouds like a flicker of white smoke.

(scene shift)

Granny was in the midst of closing up the diner when she saw a shadow at the window. She moved closer and recognised that it was Ben. She popped her head outside the door. "Ben is everything ok?" Ben peered at her. "You must be freezing, would you like some tea?" Awkwardly he began to speak. "Thank you Mrs Lucas. You've always been too kind to me. I just wanted to apologise for all the times I've been terrible to you" She moved outside and stepped closer to him. "Ben it's not you, it's all that booze you guzzle at. It changes you." He sighed "I know, but it's the only thing that keeps the pain away." Granny was puzzled. "What pain, are you sick?" "No, I don't think so, sometimes I think I'll live forever and that thought is far scarier than thoughts of dying. No the pain is in here" and he pointed to his heart. "I feel like I've lost something, everything in fact but I'm not sure what I've lost. I don't remember ever having anything or anyone that was truly precious" His words made Granny reminisce a little about her husband. Ben noticed her melancholy expression. "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot...Ofcourse I've never lost a loved one, never even had one, not like you. I'm sorry if this conversation reminded you of him." "Don't be silly, everything reminds me of him. You're not to blame." And she squeezed his arm reassuringly. At that moment, a wave of realisation flowed over him, his knack for upsetting people, the reason why Mr Gold was kind to him. It was he, not Gold, who was the most horrible man in town. "I'm sorry for everything." He stammered. As he continued down the street he tried not to flinch as Granny called after him. Finally he was ready. If death refused to come for him then he would come to death.

(scene shift)

The clouds seemed to engulf Niamh and Óisin and for a brief moment it seemed as if they were the only two in the world. Suddenly a flicker of gold appeared and grew bigger as they came nearer. The flicker was the gates of Tír na nÓg – Óisin's new home. All was unchanged since Niamh left. The king was still out hunting so in his absence she began to show Óisin around. Moments later she heard the entrance to the palace door heave open. "Niamh" Manannan called and she took Óisin's hand and proceeded to greet him.

As soon as he saw her once again herself, Manannann burst into tears. "My beautiful daughter, the gods have smiled on us this day," and he stroked her cheek. "I must tell you the truth. Since this curse was enacted on you I have been so full of guilt." Ignoring Óisin, he proceeded with his tale, fighting the tears for as long as he could before eventually giving way to them. His confession greatly angered Óisin and he could not hold his tongue. "You filthy swine, how could you do that to your own daughter." But Niamh was more forgiving. She embraced her father. "Power is a dangerous thing, it can turn us all into monsters. But I must thank you in a way. If it hadn't been for your curse, I may have never met Óisin. Father, meet my husband." Manannann saw his only hope for redemption. He welcomed his new son-in-law and after a few brief words, he told him of the annual race. "It has been foretold that my daughter's husband is to be the next king of Tír na nÓg. Óisin,that is you." Óisin was overwhelmed. He had only just entered this land and already he was being bestowed its highest honour. "Your majesty, I am no king. That title belongs to you and you alone, forget the prophecy, I will not take part in this race." Manannann was impressed by the young man's graciousness. "No my boy, it is I who will abstain. Don't you see this is your destiny." And so Óisin took part in the race and became king of Tír na nÓg. The entire kingdom rejoiced and the celebrations continued for seven days and nights. "Hail King Óisin" was chanted in every home. A new exciting era was to begin in the land of Tír na nÓg.

The weeks and months passed quickly. Everyday was a blessing for the young couple. They walked the beach every morning and hosted fine feasts at night. The merrymaking never ceased but as the time passed, Óisin's heart grew heavy. He missed his father and his friends from Eire. He longed to see them one more time. Niamh sensed his anxiety and tried as much as possible to improve his mood. She would suggest hunting trips and quests to the Giants island but nothing seemed to make him smile. Finally she decided to speak candidly. "My love, I know how much you miss your homelands and all those in it but time passes far more quickly there than here. I am certain your father is long dead." Her words angered Óisin. He couldn't make sense of them. "How can he be dead, for I only saw him a year ago. Please there has to be a way I can return. If what you are saying is indeed true, I would like to know for certain."

His determination worried Niamh. She knew well that his father was dead but she also knew he would not believe such sad news without proof. She decided to seek counsel from her father. Her story reminded Manannann of his deal with the Dark One. As time moved slower in his realm than in the Isle of Eire, he would still be living; still waiting. Manannann was forced to turn to his old friend once again and together they devised a plan to ensure Óisin's safety. Then they conveyed it to Niamh. Óisin awoke early that morning from a troubled slumber. His dreams had been haunted by visions of himself wandering for eternity. He couldn't bear how authentic they felt. Yet, he would not let them hinder his plans. He would visit his father that day and nothing could stop him. Niamh accompanied him to the gates. He kissed her gently and sensing her worry he reassured her that he would probably be home before dusk. She embraced him and helped him climb on top of Aonbarr. "Remember, my love. Since you are not born of Tír na nÓg, you are at risk. You must stay on Aonbharr at all times. If your foot touches the soil, all the years you've avoided will be bestowed upon you, your immortality will be evaporated into the air and worse still you will never be able to return to Tír na nÓg." "Don't worry, I'll remember, see you tonight my love." And with that Niamh watched as he rode away growing smaller and smaller as he travelled, before disappearing into the clouds.

The Eire Óisin arrived in was quite different to the one he had left. He saw ruins where beautiful castles had once stood and stone roads where trees had flourished. In the distance he saw a group of children gathered around an old storyteller. Óisin smiled to himself; sometimes hadn't changed. He nudged Aonbharr and they moved slowly toward the group. "Excuse I'm looking for directions, I am looking for the castle of Fionn MacCumhaill. I know it's near here." The children's expressions were blank. "You must know of Fionn, he is leader of the Fianna" "Never heard of them" one of the children replied. The old man laughed. "I haven't heard that name in a while. It brings back memories for me. I was no bigger than you boys, when my grandfather sat me on his lap and told me stories of the brave warrior Fionn. I'm not too sure where his castle stands my lad, there are so many ruins around these parts." "No" stammered Óisin "The castle must still be standing. You see I am his son and I have come to see him." A grave expression appeared upon the old man's face. "That must mean you are Óisin, the son who went to the Land of Eternal Youth. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but it has been at least 300 years since you left this land. Your father and all the men of the fianna have been dead for some time." "No no you're mistaken. That much time could not have passed. If you can't tell me where my father resides then I will have to seek directions elsewhere." The old man could not bring himself to retort. He bid Oisin farewell saddened by the revelation the young man would eventually acquire.

Óisin rode on. He tried to expel the old man's words from his mind. But he could not. Niamh's words surged through his thoughts at the moment. How could they both be wrong he thought, but they had to be. His father still lived, the fianna still stood and soon he would be reunited with all his friends laughing and making toasts like in the old times.

As he passed a small trench, he spied a cripple trying to move a large boulder along the road. He could barely see him behind the rock. His back was hunched and he wore a shabby cloak. "Good day sir you appear to be struggling." The cripple looked up at Óisin. "Yes, my lord, I am trying to bring my carriage of wool to town but this boulder is blocking the way. I've been trying to push it aside for hours. Alas, I think it has bested me. I shall never make it to the fair in time." "Worry not my friend, I will push it aside for you." And with that he reached his arm down and began to prod at the boulder. Instantly it began to move but as if by sorcery it dragged Óisin along with. In an instant he fell to the ground. Remembering Niamh's warning he tried to rise to his feet. But it was too late. As his eyes fell upon his hand, he saw it begin to whither up like a prune. He tried nonetheless to stand but could not. The cripple, who was Rumplestilskin all along, cackled as a golden light began to flow from Oisin. He hoisted out an empty bottle from his purse and the light poured into it. "Word of warning dearie, never trust strangers," giggled Rumplestilskin and he skipped merrily away, laughing all the while. Óisin stared into a nearby puddle and was shocked by the face that looked back at him. It was the face of an old man, the face of Ben Yeats. Just then Aonbharr began to ride away. he yelled after her with all his might but it was no use. All he could do was watch as the horse faded into the heavens and disappeared forever.


End file.
